With increasing development of information industries and high-tech industries, most precise electronic instruments and facilities need highly reliable power to maintain normal operations. Generally, uninterruptible power supply (UPS) apparatuses are widely used to provide stable power to the loads that are connected with. In other words, UPS apparatuses become essential for supplying stable power.
In a case that the voltage of the utility power is suffered from a sudden variation or interruption, the power to the loads could be maintained at an applicable level by using the UPS apparatus. Generally, an activation switch is arranged on the casing of the UPS apparatus. When the activation switch is in an ON position, the UPS apparatus is started up to provide stable electric energy to the loads connected thereto. Whereas, when the activation switch is in an OFF position, the UPS apparatus is turned off and stops supplying electric energy to the loads. During operations of the UPS apparatus, if the activation switch is accidentally touched, the UPS apparatus is possibly turned off and thus the operations of the important loads will be ceased. Under this circumstance, undesirable system failure or data damage occurs.
On the other hand, if the battery of the UPS apparatus has a breakdown or is used over an extended period, the battery needs to be replaced with a new one in order to provide stable electric energy to the loads that are connected to the UPS apparatus. After the battery has been replaced, the activation switch should be switched to the ON position to assure whether the battery has been accurately replaced. This method, however, is not user-friendly.
Therefore, there is a need of providing an automatic start-up circuit and an uninterruptible power supply apparatus so as to obviate the drawbacks encountered from the prior art.